Talk:Season 6 filming locations
Wallace's house Can you verify where the place is from Wallace house? I want to know it, because it's not far from the place where Curtis died ;) --Station7 09:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :I've been unable to find that location, the residential houses are always tricky to find...if you see any clues from the episodes, such as a visible house number or street sign - there is a street sign almost visible when Jack first arrives there in episode 4, but I can't make out what it says. Let me know if you have any better luck!--Acer4666 (talk) 09:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Aha! Just watched one of the deleted scenes there and the house number is 25051. Give me a bit of time, and I'll hopefully track it down--Acer4666 (talk) 09:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Took a little longer than I thought it would because the house number placed it in one of the settlements outside of LA, and the streets there are never arranged in any discernible order!--Acer4666 (talk) 22:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Unknown locations Parking garage Episode 2: After Jack Bauer escapes from being held prisoner, he breaks into a car in a garage, before opening the metal gate and driving away. Islamic American Alliance office Episode 2: The office building that Sandra Palmer and Walid Al-Rezani work at. There's a fairly big lobby with stairs and flags outside. Road Episode 5: Jack's car drives down the road past a large car park. House Episode 5: This is just an establishing shot of a large house that Jack Bauer calls when trying to find his father. Other parts of this episode were filmed at a big house on La Quilla Drive in Chatsworth so this may be nearby, or just stock footage. Road block Episode 7: There is a road junction that is being cordoned off and is doubling for the edge of Valencia where a nuclear bomb has just gone off. Road junction 1 Episode 7: There is a road junction where Morris O'Brian is kidnapped from his car. The shots of him on the phone look to be in Chatsworth somewhere near the 24 studio based on the view of the mountains, and the road ahead is "not a through street". File:6x07 Morris phone 1.jpg|Looking west to the mountains File:6x07 Morris phone 2.jpg|Fence by the intersection File:6x07 Morris phone 3.jpg|"Not a through street" sign ahead Road junction 2 Episode 7: As soon as Darren McCarthy's car arrives, the location of the intersection seemingly switches to somewhere else. Based on the mountains and street signs, possibly up in Valencia near where the car chase happens next episode. The signs seem to be the intersection of two roads, one ending in "DA" and the other seems to be a numbered street. File:6x07 junction1.jpg File:6x07 junction2.jpg File:6x07 junction3.jpg File:6x07 junction4.jpg File:6x07 junction5.jpg|Street signs in top left corner File:6x07 junction6.jpg|Different fence by the intersection, construction site and mountains visible behind Helicopter takeoff Episode 7: At the end of the episode Jack gets into a helicopter in a concrete area with chain link fence and a blue building. Could be a helicopter pad, or possibly a school yard? Residential street Episode 8: There is a small scene where the police are cordoning off the site of a murder of Darren McCarthy, and Jack Bauer is following a lead. Retirement home Episode 13: A scene where ex-president Charles Logan visits his ex-wife by helicopter. There are tennis and basketball courts outside the building and a large grassy area nearby where the helicopter lands. I believe this may have been near Agua Dulce but am not positive. Wasteland Episode 15: The villains meet on a bare patch of land, with a white building just visible in the background. They park their big truck and vehicles here to meet but there are pretty much no distinguishing features here. Road Episode 15: Gredenko's car drives down a road, past a big cylinder tank, so maybe somewhere by the port of LA? Warehouse interior Episode 16: The villain Abu Fayed has a short scene gathering his troops at a warehouse. This may have been shot in the LA Times building in Chatsworth but am not sure. Steps at building Episode 22: There is a scene filmed at the LA Times building in Chatsworth, but afterwards one of the villains is escaping and we see him go down a flight of steps with chain link fence around. I can't find these steps at the LA Times building so perhaps it was filmed somewhere else. Riverbed Episode 23: A scene where Jack's car is forced to drive into the riverbed and he is rescued by Bill Buchanan. It seems to be a junction that runs into a chain link fence, and there is a sign for the LA river nearby. Road Episode 23: Bill and Jack's car drives down the road, possibly near the location above. Parking lot Episode 24: To create the effect of an oil rig the team set up some metal containers and barrels on a parking lot. I'm not sure where the parking lot was - it could have been at the old LA Times building in Chatsworth which served as a kind of backlot. It may have just been at the 24 studios at 21050 Lassen Street in Chatsworth, or perhaps somewhere completely different.